Red, Blue, And Death All Over Season 4: The First Color
by AG313
Summary: After Alejandro's death, a funeral for those who died in his sacrifice is held. Death finds his diary, and discovers the frightening truth that the Living and the Dead aren't the only ones they need to fear. Cameo from Lorde. And a new theme song for the series.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys im finally uploading season 4! than. god too, i was busy with A Dame To Kill For. Also this season, and all the ones through to season 7 are going to be narrated by Cameron. Also i will _have the song "Hurt" by Johnny Cash as the theme song for Gonzalez. That's all folks!

* * *

It was on a monday. Well, all of them were on a monday, he hated mondays with a passion. We hired two guards to check for guests on the list. Most were family or friends from afar. It wasn't long until i found his diary at the end of the day and started writing this. I should explain, this is the funeral, or funerals, of Glenn Rhee, Lyra Fiera, and Alejandro Gonzalez. We did Lyra's funeral later on, and found her carcass after if flew down to earth in a meteorite. We also made a morgue of sorts, and cleaned her up well.

They were both in one coffin. Alejandro was wearing a flannel in his deathbed. He swore he would wear flannels till the day he died. They were his favorite. If you're thinking that Chloé's on the rebound and that i might go for her, then you're wrong. She says she's waiting for him to come back again. And she will be waiting forever. We were still preparing at the last minute when a few others came in."Name, country, and affiliation with Alejandro please." A guard muttered."Eric Joubert, Los Angeles, and i've been a close friend of his since sixth grade." Eric said."Okay, pass."

The guard asked for the same requirements when a curly-haired brunnete walked forward."Ella Maria Lani Yelich-O'Connor, New Zealand, and he was a dedicated fan of mine. And i don't sing anymore." Ella said."You know you could use your stage name right? Lorde, isn't it?" The Guard asked."Yeah, but i don't feel like causing drama." Ella said.

We all gathered round the coffins and proceeded to our seats. When the service ended, and everyone had cried enough, i went over, comforted Chloé, took my Silenced HK USP 45, and headed to the streets to go for a run for supplies with Rick."To be honest, and this isn't out of remors. or sympathy, he was a better leader than me. He took sacrifices when i couldn't, did everything and anything to protect us all, and he wasn't afraid to kill or be killed. He was a leader, i wasn't. I fucked up when i hallucinated, and i fucked up when i let people die." Rick said in all honesty."Thanks, it means alot to him i bet. What do we need?" I asked."Morphine, Cyanide, medicine, anything that can stop this super-flu. And we need weapons, consumables, anything that helps." Rick said."Okay, let's just hope we don't find any Walkers or anything." I said.


	2. Author's Note

_Just a little note to say that i will be confirming three narrators, The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse, a litteraly world of clones throughout the series, and three deaths in my series. Well, my deaths. Also everything is involved with three because it is my lucky number. Sorry, but no chapter here. Just a sneak into the next few seasons with anonymous quotes from others. _

_"Please, we can find another way out, probably cut off a piece of our neck-"." NO! I've come back too many times to have to realize my existence HAUNTS us. I'm litteraly a dead-man walking." I said." Listen then it can only be you i don't want to die dammit!"._"You want me to beg? You're the smartest guy I ever met, and you're too stupid to see—he made up his mind ten minutes ago." I i put the revolver facing both of our temples, i realized, _when i die, he'll live. Second time i've sacrificed myself for him. An it'll be my last.'BANG!'_

* * *

_So that was just a preview to what will occur in a later season. No details neccesary. Just waiting, and reading. See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Color

_Hey just felt like making another chapter of this, also because i have spare time till' i start school. Also i felt like introducing the Deadpool+Joker of this series. He's a crazy little fucker, and he likes black suits instead of Gonzalez's prefered white. He is the Anti-Gonzalez, but we'll call him if i havent mentioned it, im adding a different theme for this. __Hell, how many clones ARE there in a series anyways? Three in this. Enjoy the series._

* * *

_Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,_

I was caught,  
In the middle of a railroad track. Thunder,  
I looked round,  
And I knew there was no turning back. Thunder,  
My mind raced,  
And I thought, what could I do? Thunder,  
And I knew,  
There was no help, no help from you. Thunder,

Sound of the guns,  
Beatin' in my heart,  
The thunder of guns,  
Tore me apart.  
You've been,thunderstruck!

Rode down the highway,  
Broke the limit, we hit the town.  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas,  
And we had some fun.  
We met some girls,  
Some dancers who gave a good time,  
Broke all the rules, played all the fools,  
Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds.

I was shakin' at the knees,  
Could I come again please?  
Yeah the ladies were too kind,  
You've been, thunderstruck, thunderstruck.  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck.

Yeah,  
Oh, thunderstruck, yeah.

Now we're shaking at the knees,  
Could I come again please?

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck,  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck,  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Said yeah, it's alright,  
We're doing fine,  
Yeah, it's alright,  
We're doing fine,  
So fine,

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck.  
Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck.  
You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck.  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck.

* * *

The Group wakes up and heads for breakfast. Nothing simple, just Ham & Eggs w/ Garlic Salt & Tortillas. His favorite. Still, no need to mope about the dead. Hell, i pick up their souls in my arms and drop them off God knows where. Because he does, and still, he hasn't told me.

Funny, when i heard someone's footsteps i haven't recognized, i worried he was heading for me. He simply walked right past me, with the black smoke from inside of me going through him. Still, i was alarmed about this one, he dubbed himself "Red." He likes having red, spiked hair, and red eyes. He's also excessively comical, and is rarely serious. He starts heading towards the mess hall, and speaks.

"Morning, smells good, considering it was my favorite." Red says." Jesus Christ, is that you, Alex?..." Cameron says."No, I'm Bill Cosby. Of course I'm not Alejandro! He's my clone for shit's sake. And we all know he would not wear a black suit. Last i recalled, he wore white. Like a fucking angel in the sky, I'm the one who's forced down to earth, like the sinners in The Rapture." Red says scornfully.

"so where is Alejandro then? Up in Heaven or Hell?" Cameron asks."I doubt it, he died as a walker, he stays in that shell of a body, while it eats and eats, fulfilling it's never-ending hunger. Unless he can break out, which no one has, he can recuperate, slowly, to maximum health. Sorta like a fucking snake. Except he doesn't have a tail, and he isn't a biting piece of shit with poison." Red jokes.

"So is he okay?" Chloé asks. "He can't breath, unless he's torn through the shell's mouth opening, or ripped its head off without taking off his own." Red confirms." Well he's probably fucked, as he's literally tearing through teeth and bone to survive. I give him a week until he rots from dehydration and starvatiob. He's lucky enough to be able to even be given the chance to make it this far." Red concludes.""When's he gonna come?" Cameron asked."That's what she said. And i doubt he will. So for now, i'm all you've got." Red says seriously.


	4. Chapter 4:Let Me Explain

_Hey guys decided to add a different title to what was once Gonzalez and now titled Red,Blue,And Death All Over. The title will make a HUGE importance to the plot, as Red, the new character, is one of the colors that should NEVER come together. The rest will be Blue, Green, Yellow, and Grey. The main ones being Red, Yellow, and Blue. Aswell as a secret color which Gonzalez will choose, altering fate and time itself. Well, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder  
I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track  
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you  
Sound of the drums  
Beating in my heart  
The thunder of guns  
Tore me apart  
You've been  
Thunderstruck

Rode down the highway  
Broke the limit, we hit the town  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun  
We met some girls  
Some dancers who gave a good time  
Broke all the rules  
Played all the fools  
Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds  
And I was shaking at the knees  
Could I come again please  
Yeah them ladies were too kind  
You've been  
Thunderstruck

I was shaking at the knees  
Could I come again please

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
It's alright, we're doin' fine  
It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, baby, baby  
Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
You've been Thunderstruck

* * *

Everyone thought he'd last at least a week, he lasted through the entire. Fucking. Event. Here's why, just let me explain.

It turned out a rapture had come, just not the one we had been expecting. Instead of a million people chosen to fight for control over all, against Heaven and Hell, it was ONE person, making the decision to choose a specific color, out of the two left, that could either seal our fate, or save it. He chose the one to completely obliterate time, and in turn, set a chain reaction of events that finally came together, like the fabled Colors, out of the original seven, the three being the most important.

These metaphorical Colors, when or if, brought together, would either set the obliteration of all, or save us from damnation. And that one damning question that should NEVER be answered:_ **What Happens When They All Come**_** Together? **Oh, by the way, this is the story of how those Colors came together, and the events that concluded that are currently happening right this second as i type this. In fact, this story is written because i'm being held at gunpoint by Gonzalez,[Come on guys, he had to come back some time.] And am also being forced to type this, explanation, or chronicle, of those legendary, and catastrophic events that have been set in motion, and are currently ending, at the very same time.

Lets take a trip the a very distant, dark, and terrifying future, of 2033. You could guess it's a fuckload like Judge Dredd, except with demons and ghosts and such. It's a dark, long story, so it's now, and then, so long ago. We have a long, dark journey to fight through, come with me, and i'll tell you a story.

_Tijuana, Mexico. Ten miles down the desert. An inhabitated, powerful community. 2033.__  
_

"Hurry the fuck up Axel! Get Red to drag the rest of them the fuck through to The Stairs." Gonzalez said, barking orders. The Stairs being the stairway to Heaven, where The Group will drag The Colors to Heaven, go to God, have Gonzalez choose The Final Color, and see what happens. Because actually, shit happens."We got the important Colors through, now do we need the other four?" Cameron asked."Yeah, we will. For what comes next." Gonzalez said.

The Group headed down through The Stairway, walking through the final step, expecting fire and brimstone after The Decision."Remember, shit happens, no regrets, and what's done is done." Cameron says morbidly. "For fuck's sake Cameron, stop being so damn morbid! We'll be fine, and if we won't be, i'll just make sure we end up saving everyone else. WE'LL BE FINE." Gonzalez assured him.

The Group finally met Him. Tall, White, Young [Surprisingly at that] He was also very serious, nice though. Wore a white robe, instead of a suit. He looks as if he'd been in the Lazarus Pit for about a year. The Group is in awe, gawking. We all sit on a cloud, including me. It's like a very, very, soft blanket. For me it's black satin. Reserved, actually. They slit Red, Blue, and Yellow's blood into the fountain. It stirs, warming up, for what comes next.

They wait, like movie-goers waiting for a jump-scare in a horror film, they flinch."We'll need the blood of The One in the fountain for It to work." He says grimly."So be it." Gonzalez finally says. He grabs the Drain-knife, the one he used to resurrect Cameron. Tearing through skin, then 3 layers later, blood squirts like red wine in a bottle, filling the fountain. He screams, it stings, unnaturally, as if it only happened to him. They continue waiting. The time has come for time to end. As the earth shakes and stirs, Red, Blue, and Yellow start spasming, having a seizure for each. They looked like fucking epileptics.

We all waited, and The Colors, Red,Blue, and Yellow, blew up. In black blood. Spilling over all of Gonzalez's white suit. I was searching for their souls, until God stopped me."You won't find them. They're not dead." He said vaguely."Alright, let's begin. Gonzalez, which is it, Black, or White? Choose now, finally." God said."It's now or never, isn't it?" Gonzalez said, with a worried frown."I choose White." Gonzalez said."Alright." God said finally.

As they waited for something to happen, Gonzalez's orifices, eyes, mouth, and such, filled with white blood, in which he too, exploded. Everyone went into panic without their mexican, once good-hearted, leader. He calmed them down, and i STILL searched for a soul, hoping there was one, so he could at least come back again. For the fourth time. The final time. I didn't find fucking shit.

Later on, he expected to be in a black, tar filled cage, linked with other cages, filled with burning black tar and screaming people. None showed up. He woke up, scared of what he would wake up to. He saw his old middle school, expected it to be in ruin. It was filled with blossoming people and trees, students, and a certain someone, Cameron."Cameron where the fuck are we?!" Gonzalez asked."Well, we're in 8th grade, and you just randomly came up to me for the first time in two years." Cameron answered."That's a crock of shit! I GRADUATED 25 YEARS AGO!" Gonzalez screamed."Bro calm the fuck down! You're attracting a crowd! And when did you get so tall and hairy? Puberty really fucked you over didn't it?" Cameron said.

"Wait, i have my face? Thank you fucking God!" Gonzalez said. Soon after, he realized he had been saved. Saved from all the shit he had to confront in his old life. He wasn't dark, 30 year old Gonzalez anymore. He was Alejandro Gonzalez. A student living in Carlsbad. After first period, and getting bitten, he walked out again, remembering the steps it took to go back for the last time, in his old life. No, his NEW life. As Alejandro.

He walked out again, meeting Lyra for the seemingly first time."You put on a really-". "Scary show huh? Yeah, my eye is bleeding out and i don't have enough time to explain but, i think that destiny brought us here. Through hell and back, i've ridden, died and come back, just to meet you. And it was worth it." Gonzalez said."Well, i'm flattered, but my real name is Lyra Piera. And hey, if you think you know pain, then prove it." Lyra said."Alright, you asked." Gonzalez said, before showing his scars, around 30, through-out his back, stomach, arms, and armpits."Damn, you're built. Don't you think you should see a doctor?" Lyra suggested."Lyra, i'm broken beyond repair, fuck doctors, they're for pussies." Gonzalez said.

"Well someone's a badass, hey listen, i'm not friend-zoning you right now, but want to be my bodyguard for a while? I've got a huge dick riding on me right now. And don't even THINK, of even saying it." Lyra said."THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gonzalez said."DAMMIT ALEJANDRO!" Lyra said. Punching him in the shoulder, as they laughed together."But yeah, i'll be your bodyguard." Gonzalez said for the second time."Now can i put my shirt back on?" Gonzalez said."Hey, don't you get Deja-Vu from this?" Lyra asked."I get it all the time. I mean, i'm a fucking zombie, i died at child-birth and was revived, so yeah, i have deja vu." Gonzalez said."Hey Lyra, wanna go on a date tonight? 8:00 pm. Wherever you want, i'll bodyguard you whenever." Gonzalez said."Eh, fuck, why not?" Lyra said. Making Gonzalez smile, for the first time in a long while, since that One Moment In Time.

But that's a different story,one that i'll explain later. But to get there, we need to go back, to the time of 2019, where Red first appeared, and when another story was born. So come with me, i'll tell you a story, a story about How The Colors Aligned.


	5. Chapter 5: What Lies In Store

_Sorry i havent updated in ever. Ive been busy and have worked on a fuck load of other ideas for other stuff. Scrapped a story earlier this month. Anywho, on with the series! This chapter will continue the preview of the future that Death has shown._

* * *

9:00 AM. Lyra and Gonzalez just finished third period. Walking out of class, Lyra asks for some friendly assistance in protecting her from the character of Season One known as "Luther". Gonzalez accepts in throwing Luther off Lyra's back, little does he know, it's not Her that needs protection.

"So this Luther guy just harrassed you and walked off expecting reward? What kind of selfish fuck does he think he is? No one abuses or even HITS women, it's just evil. For all i know, this guy deserves a black eye and fucked-up lip for mis-treating good people like you. I'll be right back." Gonzalez stated.

"Wait, He's pretty strong and fights dirty, sometimes pulling out a knife. Watch out with him, He's a quarterback for the school football team." Lyra warned him."So what if he knows sports? I'll just stick some sense into him calmly and call it a day." Gonzalez said.

"Luther, is it?" Gonzalez asked."Yeah, need an authograph, dork?" Luther mocked."Listen bro, I think you should just leave Lyra alone, and that if you don't stop torturing her for Christ's sake. Or I'll do worse to you, Jock. And I have done WORSE." Gonzalez warned him.

"You tryin' to scare me, light-weight? 'Cause if you're thinking of backing out now, it's too late. So go easy with the words you say or you'll be leaving with nothing but a broken jaw." Luther threatened.

"Alright, FUCK THIS NOISE!" Gonzalez said as he ripped his fingers into Luther's nose and tore out cartilige."OH GOD MY FUCKING NOSE! YOU BASTARD I'VE KILLED FOR LESS BUT YOU'LL BE MASSACARED FOR THAT!" Luther screamed.

As Gonzalez took an agile stance, he chose quickly for brains over brawns._ Alright, this guy is fit and strong, but not as fast as me. I'll have him charge at me and hae his momentum throw him into the wall. Who said you can't fight with logic?_

_As Luther did as expected and threw himself at our hero, he stumbled past him and ran into the plaster wall as predicted. "Stand still and your death will be quicker, lucky you!" Luther yelled. Punches became lethal as Luther put on brass knuckles._

_No way! This fucker's pulling out a weapon! Technically, anyways. Guess anyhting goes now. No pulling back, no going back. Time to re-create the past._ As Gonzalez remembered the outcome of the same encounter of a different end, Luther had pulled out a switch-blade and used Gonzalez's friend Cameron as leverage.

"Alright Roid-Rage, drop the kid and I just might not kill you." Gonzalez reasoned."No way fuck-face, you're too deep in this shit now. I WIN MOTHERFUCKER!" Luther screamed as he rose the blade to Cameron's throat.

_I've got less than a second to smash something blunt-like into his forearm. The strike to the nerve should have him drop the knife."NOOO!" Gonzalez screamed as he threw a piece of glass into Luther's wrist, popping_ veins."**ARRRGH!" **Luther screamed as blood sprayed like crimson confetti into the ground.

_As he picked up the knife dropped by Luther, and smashing the butt of the blade into Luther's trachea, stopping him short of breath temporarily. "huaggh...huaaggh." Luther panted as he regained the sense to breath._

_With Luther appearing downed, Gonzalez gets Cameron off the ground, left in an astonished state. Yet afterwards, proceeding to leave Luther in a catatonic one. "Get up you abusive fuck! It's about time you stop hurting people, especially the ones I care about!" Gonzalez yelled at the felled jock._

_With that being said, Gonzalez smashed Luther's nose into his knee, and ridded him of his sharp blade. **Both of**_** them. **With Luther neutered and nose-broken, he began to cry as he bled through his lower abdomen. "Don't worry, I'll cauterize it later. For now you bleed the pain and suffering that you've caused Lyra, and be made sure you don't breed and make more hell-spawns to torture people." Gonzalez said darkly. **  
**

As people stood shocked, and amazed he wasn't dead, they cheered Gonzalez on, relieved that their torment has come to an end, as many other things did as well. "Damn, you were brutal. I just asked for you. scare him a bit, but I'm pretty sure that was more than enough." Lyra said."Don't worry, as long as you're safe, there's nothing that can hurt you." Gonzalez said.

As everything settled down, and Gonzalez asked Lyra if she wanted a cup of "comfort coffee" To relieve all the bloodshed, Lyra accepted in what would eventually lead to her end. But she didn't care, she was just happy to see she had a friend to take care of her and give her re-assurance. No, something more than a friend, maybe, some day, a boyfriend.


End file.
